izvornikfandomcom-20200213-history
Zur Frage der Slaven in Pannonien im 9. Jahrhundert
Um das Jahr 840 1bekam Pribina vom fränkischen König als Lehen ein Gebiet am Flusse Zala am Plattensee. Sofort begann er dieses Gebiet, das nach den Avarenkriegen ziemlich menschenleer und verwüstet war (Einhardus, Vita Caroli M. c. 13, gebraucht Ausdrücke wie vacuus und desertus) neu zu besiedeln. Die älteste Quelle für die slovenische Geschichte, die Conversio Bagoariorum et Caran- tanorum2 berichtet darüber wie folgt: „Tunc coepit ille habitare et munimen aedificare in quodam nemore et palude Salae fluminis et circumquaque populus congregare *." Bei den Völkern kann es sich, nach verschiedenen Tatsachen schließend, nur um Slaven und Baiern handeln. Das war nicht die erste slavische Besiedlung Pannoniens; Conversio und andere Quellen berichten, daß die Slaven und die Baiern gleich nach der awarischen Niederlage diese Gebiete, in denen sich im Jahre 796 noch slavische und awarische Reste befanden 4, zu besiedeln angefangen haben 5. Daß es sich bei dieser, sagen wir zweiten Kolonisation um karantanische Slaven handelt, ist aus einer Beschwerde des awarischen Capcanus bei Kaiser Karl im Jahre 805 ersichtlich6. Der Capcanus beschwert sich über die Slaven, die ihm das Leben in seinen alten Wohnsitzen verleiden, und ersucht den Kaiser um neue Gebiete zwischen Sabaria und Carnuntum. Da der Capeanus mit seinem Volke, um den Slaven auszuweichen, Ober- pannonien zum Wohnsitz begehrt, ist daraus klar ersichtlich, daß dort damals keine Slaven gewohnt haben und daß diebesagte Kolonisation in Unterpannonien stattgefunden haben mußte. Nachder geographischen Lage kommen dafür nur die karantanischen Slaven in Betracht. Die bairische Kolonisation muß ziemlich stark gewesen sein. Das beweist die Tatsache, daß in der Markgrafschaft Pribinas im 9. Jahrhundert von 36 ON höchstens 8 slavischen, 23 deutschen und 5 anderen Ursprungs7 verzeichnet sind. M. Kos hat gefunden, daß im Gebiete östlich von Pettau besonders zahlreiche ON vorkommen, die aus einem PN und der Ableitung „chirichun" = -kirchen zusammengesetzt sind, und schloß daraus, daß gerade in diesen Gebieten die deutsche Kolonisation besonders stark gewesen sein muß \ Wegen seiner kolonisatorischen Erfolge wurde Pribina am 12. Oktober 847 zum Markgrafen von Unterpannonien ernannt und sein bisheriges Lehen wurde sein Eigentum. Auch jetzt enttäuschte er nicht das Vertrauen, das man in ihn setzte, sondern rechtfertigte es in noch größerem Maße. Den Neuankömmlingen baute er Kirchen: die zitierte Quelle berichtet vor allem von der im Jahre 850 in seiner Residenz Mosapurc durch den Salzburger Bischof Liupram der Mutter Gottes geweihten Kirche9. Bei dieser Zeremonie waren mehrere Persönlichkeiten anwesend, die teils zum Gefolge Pribinas, teils zu Liupram gehörten. Conversio überliefert uns 32 Namen, davon sind 14 slavisch, die übrigen sind deutsch, was aber noch kein Beweis dafür ist, daß der Träger des deutschen Namens unbedingt «in Deutscher und der Träger des slavischen Namens ein Slave war10. {113} Der Kern Unterpannoniens, das Land um den Plattensee, wurde bisher von den Historikern als historisch slovenisches Gebiet betrachtet. So haben vor allem Slavisten wie Miklosich, Brückner, Jagic, Lavrov, Weingart, Vajs und Glivec gedacht; derselben Meinung sind auch jene Historiker, die sich mit der Zeit Pribinas und Kocels eingehend beschäftigt haben, wie Fr. und M. Kos, Lj. Hauptmann11. Das ganze Gebiet war mit Karantanien politisch und kirchlich sehr eng verbunden12; in den Awarenkriegen waren die Karantaner (karantan. Slaven) Verbündete der Franken und Baiern ", Excerptum de Karentanis verwechselt sogar Karantanien mit Pannonien; über Methodius wird nämlich berichtet: „tandem fugatus a Karentanis partibus intravit Moraviam"14, usw. Die slavischen Kolonisten kamen, wie schon erwähnt, aus Karantanien.Wir wissen auch, daß mit Pribina auch seine Getreuen die Donau überschritten haben, die Conversio spricht ausdrücklich davon, daß Pribinas Flucht nach Bulgarien „cum suis et Chozil filius eius cum illo" vollzogen wurde 15. Sehr wahrscheinlich ist auch, daß nach dem Niederlassen Pribinas in Pannonien auch weitere Flüchtlinge aus dem mährischen Reich bei ihm Zuflucht suchten. Den großen Erfolg, der dem Wirken der Slavenapostel gerade in Pannonien beschieden war, erklären -einige Slavisten durch die Tatsache, daß die altkirchenslavische Sprache und die pannonisch-slavische Sprache, die sich von der karantanisch- slavischen kaum unterschied, südslavisch waren. Im kirchlichen Leben Karantaniens spielte die karantanisch-slavische = altsloveni- sche Sprache schon vor der Ankunft der Brüder nach Pannonien eine Rolle. Sofort nach dem politischen Anschluß Karantaniens an Baiern bekam der Bischof von Salzburg vom Papst Zacharias (741 — 752) die Jurisdiktion über das Land. Besonders unter dem Fürsten Chotemir (um 750) begann sich das Christentum sehr auszubreiten; um das Jahr 760 kam der Bischof Modest mit mehreren Missionären nach Karantanien, weihte hier Kirchen ein (in einer von ihnen — in Maria Saal — soll sich sein Grab befinden). Allerdings waren das die ersten Versuche, die nicht gelangen. Das Volk blieb in seiner Mehrheit heidnisch, und die kommenden Wirrnisse haben das Christianisierungswerk auf einige Jahre unterbunden, bis sie nach dem Jahre {114} 772, besonders unter dem Fürsten Waltunc, ausgehend von den zu diesem Zweck errichteten Klöstern Innichen (769) und Kremsmünster (777) wieder auflebte. Wir können annehmen, daß seit 750 salzburgische Missionäre vom Norden und italienische aus dem Patriarchat Aquilea vom Süden her zu den Slovenen gekommen sind. Wegen entstandener Streitigkeiten war schon 811 die Drau als Grenze zwischen Salzburg und Aquilea bestimmt worden. Im Jahre 789 hat Karl der Große seine „Admonitio generalis" erlassen, mit der Weisung, daß die Priester und die Bischöfe das Volk in den wichtigsten Lehren der Kirche unterrichten und den Gläubigen die Grundgebete beibringen sollen. Bei den deutschen Stämmen des karolin- gischen Reiches war das durch die Ubersetzung der lateinischen Grundgebete in die deutsche Volkssprache möglich, ebenso mußten die Missionäre, die den christlichen Glauben in Karantanien verbreiteten, diese Gebete ins Slovenische übersetzen, wenn das nicht schon früher der Fall gewesen ist. Auf diese Art sind die ältesten slavischen Denkmäler in lateinischer Schrift, die sogenannten Freisinger Denkmäler, gerade in Karantanien entstanden 16. Die Handschrift stammt aus dem Ende des 9., bzw. Anfang des 10. Jahrhunderts und ist nur eine Abschrift, das Original muß älter sein. Es ist ein Verdienst V. Vondraks und L Grafenauers, daß wir über die ahd. Vorlagen dieser Denkmäler unterrichtet sind. Obwohl die Ansichten Vondraks und Grafenauers'7 über die Abhängigkeit des Euchologium Sinaiticum von den Freisinger Denkmälern nicht mehr aufrechterhalten werden können, steht es fest, daß das II. Freisingische Denkmal im engen Zusammenhang mit der literarischen Schule des Kyrillus steht". Solche Berührungen konnten nur dann zustande kommen, wenn die Texte auch in Pannonien bekannt waren. Die alte slavistische Schule unter Miklosich ist in der Bezeichnung Pannonien und pannonisch zu weit gegangen: pannonisch ist bei ihr identisch mit altslavisch, Pannonien sollte die Heimat der altkirchenslavischen Sprache sein. Diese Ansicht wurde bald widerlegt, und die neuere Slavistik unterscheidet genau zwischen Pannonien und Mähren, und in den aksl. Texten werden Pannonismen, Slo- vacismen und Moravismen unterschieden. Die Pannonismen, die für {115} die älteste Schicht des Aksl. besonders charakteristisch sind, werden mit den Slovenismen identifiziert. Das bekannteste Beispiel solcher Pannonismen ist die Wortsippe resnota = Wahrheit (sloven. heute res- und Ableitungen19) In der geschichtlichen Entwicklung der slavischen Sprachen ist das 9. Jahrhundert die Grenze zwischen der urslavischen Gemeinsprache und dem Beginn der einzelsprachlichen Entwicklung. Bis zum 9., ja man kann sagen bis zum 10. Jahrhundert waren die sprachlichen Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Stämmen sehr geringfügig, dadurch war auch die Verbreitung der aksl. Sprache bei den Ost- und Westslaven eine einfache Angelegenheit, obwohl es schon damals und auch schon früher gewisse dialektische Unterschiede gegeben hat. Wie schon erwähnt, wurde die Sprache der pannonischen Slaven allgemein als eine südslavische Sprache angesehen. Jagic meinte sogar, sie wäre die Vorgängerin der heutigen ugrisch-sloven. Mundart, die eine Zwischenstellung zwischen dem Slovenischen in der Steiermark und dem Provinzialkroatischen einnimmt20. Jan Stanislav hat in seinem Werke ,Slovensky juh v stredo- veku'21 nachzuweisen versucht, daß Pannonien im 9. Jahrhundert vorwiegend von den Slovaken besiedelt war. Er stützt sich hiebei auf die Untersuchungen des ungarischen Slavisten J. Melich*2, der auf Grund der ON die Meinung ausgesprochen hat, daß es in dem Pannonien Pribinas und Kocels auch Slovaken gegeben hat und das sogar südlich des Plattensees. Nach der Meinung der slovenischen Historiker reichten die mehr oder weniger kompakten Siedlungen der Slovenen bis zur Mitte des Plattensees, das Land weiter gegen Osten war zu dieser Zeit verwüstet und leer, es war also hier genug Platz für eine mährisch-slovakische Besiedlung. In unermüdlicher Kleinarbeit hat Stanislav die slavischen Namen der ganzen pannonischen Ebene untersucht und hat auf Grund dieser Untersuchung das Pannonien Pribinas und Kocels als ein ausgesprochen slovakisches, d. h. westslavisches Siedlungsgebiet erklärt. Wohl hätten dort einige südslavische Splitter existiert, aber noch lange* nicht in dem Umfang, wie man das bisher angenommen hat. Die Methode Stanislavs hat {116} aber einen großen Fehler: ihre Grundlage, die ON, die den slowakischen Charakter Pannoniens im 9. Jahrhundert beweisen sollen, stammen aus der Zeit des 11. bis 14. Jahrhunderts. Man müßte zuerst beweisen, daß diese Namen auch im 9. Jahrhundert so gelautet haben. Aus der Zeit Pribinas und Kocels sind uns ungefähr 50 unter-pannonische ON überliefert7, allerdings in der unvollkommenen Schreibung der damaligen Zeit, so daß man manchmal nicht einmal mit Sicherheit feststellen kann, ob der Name slavisch oder deutsch ist. Die meisten ON sind in den folgenden Jahrhunderten verschwunden, und man kann heute nur vermuten, wo die betreffenden Ortschaften gelegen sind. Aus diesen ON, die zum großen Teil deutsch sind, könnte man übrigens auch den voreiligen Schluß ziehen (was auch schon gemacht wurde), daß die Bevölkerung Unterpannoniens größtenteils deutsch gewesen ist. Mit dem vorhandenen Material allein ist hier nicht viel anzufangen, was auch Kniezsa erkannt hat23. Westungarn wurde auch im Laufe der späteren Jahrhunderte von verschiedenen Völkern, darunter auch von Slaven, besiedelt. Und für diese Zeit ist die Arbeit Stanislavs von größter Wichtigkeit. Vom philologischen Standpunkt hat in der neuesten Zeit P. Skok die Frage der sprachlichen Zugehörigkeit der pannonischen Slaven angeschnitten und m. E. ziemlich gelöst24. Als Romanist ging er vom Rumänischen aus, und zwar von der Tatsache, daß das Rumänische nach dem 6. Jahrhundert viele slavische Wörter entlehnt hat. Wenn man diese Entlehnungen lautlich untersucht, scheint es, daß sieaus der aksl. Sprache stammen. Die Geschichte und die Geographie sprechenaber dagegen: bei den Rumänen unterscheidet man die sogenannten Dakorumänen, die ein staatsbildendes Element mit einem entwickelten Adel waren und nördlich der Donau wohnten, und die sogenannten Balkanrumänen, die bis in die neueste Zeit Nomaden waren und heute den bekannten Balkanhändlertypus verkörpern und südlich der Donau wohnten. Die ersteren standen bis in die jüngste Zeit unter dem slavischen, die letzteren unter dem griechischen Einfluß. Obwohl die letzteren immer unter Slaven lebten und noch heute leben, ist die Zahl der alten slavischen Lehnwörter bei ihnen wider Erwarten um vieles geringer, als man glauben würde, die Zahl der Entlehnungen im Dakorumänischen dagegen ist dreimal so groß. Diese Tatsache besagt, daß die dakorum. Slavismen nicht aus dem Südslavischen, sondern aus einer anderen slavischen Sprache über- {118} nommen worden sind, nämlich aus dem Dakoslavischen. Skok setzt die Arbeit, die Miklosich angefangen hat, fort. Eine Parallele dazu findet er in Gallien, wo die Franken den Romanen nicht nur den Namen, sondern auch das onomastische System und einen reichen Wortschatz in bezug auf die staatlichen, militärischen und gesellschaftlichen Einrichtungen — dies alles bildet noch heute ein Charakteristikum der französischen Sprache — gegeben haben und dann untergegangen sind. Dasselbe Schicksal erlebten in Dacien die Dako- slaven und in Pannonien die pannonischen Slaven. Bevor sie assimiliert wurden, haben die ersteren die gesellschaftliche Einrichtung und einen großen Teil ihres Wortschatzes den Dakorumänen, die letzteren den Madjaren vermittelt. Die dakorumänischen Entlehnungen sind natürlich älter als die ungarischen. Bei einem Vergleich der slavischen Elemente im Madjarischen und im Dakorumänischen fand Skok, daß sich von den Slavismen in jeder der beiden Sprachen 107 auf dieselbe slavische Lautform zurückführen lassen,z. B. dako- rum. robota, ung. robot, beides in der Bedeutung „Fronarbeit" aus dako-, bzw. pannonischslav. robota. Das ung. rabota = Arbeit geht auf das südslav. rabota zurück. Diese Slavismen sind im Balkanrumänischen unbekannt und müssen deswegen nicht aus dem Südslavischen, sondern aus diesen ausgestorbenen slavischen Sprachen stammen. Das Dakoslavische betrachtet Skok als Ubergangsdialekt vom Ukrainischen zum Südslavischen und das Pannonischslavische als Ubergang vom Slovakischen zum Südslavischen. Beide Sprachen haben noch ę und ǫ gehabt, ebenso helle und dunkle Halbvokale, für ď und ť hatten beide die Entsprechungen žd und št, das urslav. y war in beiden noch vorhanden. Die Liquidamethatese war wie im Südslavischen durchgeführt, mit Ausnahme des betonten -or-, das so wie im Westslavischen reflektiert wurde: aksl. rabota entsprach in beiden Sprachen robota. Die Lage in Pannonien wird im 9. Jahrhundert wohl folgende gewesen sein: Zu den slavischen Resten, die sich nach den Awaren- kriegen noch erhalten haben, kam im Anfang des 9. Jahrhunderts zuerst eine karolingisch-slavische Kolonisation. Dieser folgte dann die Kolonisation Pribinas. Dadurch entstand eine Mischung von pannonischen und karantanischen Slaven; der Weg dazu war ja nicht schwer, da die slavischen Sprachen damals nur geringe dialektische Unterschiede aufwiesen. Zur Zeit der ungarischen Landnahme hat diese Mischung voraussichtlich schon eine halbwegs einheitliche Sprache gesprochen, die fähig war, den Neuankömmlingen eine {118} höhere Kulturstufe zu vermitteln und dann in der ungarischen Spracheuntergegangen ist. Es ist allerdings sehr wahrscheinlich, daß sich der südwestliche Teil dieser pannonischen Slaven in den „ugrischen Slovenen" 20 erhalten hat. Der erste, der sich mit den slavischen Namen in der ältesten Quelle für die slovenische Geschichte, der Conversio Bagoariorum et Carantanorum (870), als Slavist beschäftigt hat, war Jagić25. Bei der Bestimmung der Namen untersuchte er zuerst, ob der betreffendeName bei den alten West- oder Südslaven üblich war. Auf Grund des vorhandenen Materials entschied er sich dann für die sprachliche Zugehörigkeit des Namens, natürlich mit größerer oder kleinererWahrscheinlichkeit. Den Namen Chozil hielt er für slavisch, weil er an der Spitze der slavischen Namen steht. In der neueren Zeit hat Nahtigal nachgewiesen, daß Chezil —Kocel ein deutscher Name ist26. Nach Jagi6 sind von 14 Namen (der 15., der Name Kocel, scheidet aus) 4 bei den Südslaven üblich, 5 bei den Westslaven üblich und bei 5 Namen konnte er sich weder für das Süd- noch für das Westslavische entscheiden. Das Ergebnis faßte er folgendermaßen zusammen: „Von den 15 (richtig 14) Namen dieser ,pannonischen Sloven' fanden wir beinahe die Hälfte solcher, die hauptsächlich bei den Nordslaven üblich sind." Die Bestimmung der Namen ist keine leichte Sache: erstens sind die Namen in einer sehr schlechten Schreibung wiedergegeben, die manchmal zwei Lesearten zuläßt; zweitens war Jagić das Quellenmaterial nicht so bekannt und zugänglich, wie das heute der Fall ist. Auf Grund seiner These, daß das untere Pannonien im 9. Jahrhundert auch von Slovaken besiedelt gewesen sei, schrieb Stanislav eine Abhandlung „Pribinovi vel'moži" ". Darin will er beweisen, daß von den 14 Namen mindestens 11 westslavisch und nur drei süd- slavisch sind. Bei dieser Beweisführung bedient er sich in der ersten Linie der Methode Jagić's und sucht außerdem zu jedem PN davon abgeleitete ON, und wenn solche im westslavischen Sprachraum {119} häufiger aufgezeichnet sind als im südslavischen, ist der PN slova- kisoh und sein Trager ein Slovake. Diese Methode weist einige Fehler auf: vor allem stammen die ON, die er heranzieht, aus der Zeit des 11. — 14. Jahrhunderts. Ein Beweis, daß sie auch zwei bis sieben Jahrhunderte früher existiert haben, ist nicht zu erbringen. Die Methode setzt voraus,daß man das ganze oder mindestens das meiste Namensmaterial kennt und in Betracht zieht; im folgenden werden wir sehen, daß dies nicht der Fall ist. Es ist auch verfehlt, vom Namen unbedingt auf die Volkszugehörigkeit des Trägers zu schließen. Schon Fr. Kos hat festgestellt, daß die alten Slovenen ihren Kindern auchsolche Namen gegeben haben, die überwiegend bei den Westslaven üblich waren28. Fr. Grivec hat in diesem Sinne die Ansichten Stanislavs abgelehnt und hat nach der Methode Jagic's mit Hilfe von Quellen, die Stanislav unbekannt waren, nachgewiesen, daß man bei den 14 Namen nur bei zweien mit Sicherheit behaupten kann, sie seien westslavisch, 7 Namen können sowohl süd- als auch westslavisch sein und 5 Namen sind mit Sicherheit südslavisch 29. Die große Zahl der nicht genau bestimmbaren Namen darf uns nicht wundern: es handelt sich um das 9. Jahrhundert, um eine Zeit also, da die ethnischen Unterschiede zwischen den slavischen Stämmen noch äußerst gering gewesen sind. In diesem Sinne kann man in dieser Zeit weder von Slovenen noch vonSlovaken sprechen, sondern nur von den Vorfahren jener, die sich heute so nennen. Stanislav blieb aber nicht nur bei den Namen, die in der Con- versio aufgezeichnet sind, sondern wollte auch den slovakischen Charakter der Namen, die im sogenannten Evangelium von Civi- dale 30 eingetragen sind, beweisen. Das Evangelium Cividale ist eine Handschrift des 5./6. Jahrhunderts, die sich in einem nicht näher bestimmbaren Kloster im Gebiete des Patriarchats von Aquilea befand, bevor sie in alle Richtungen zerstreut wurde. Der größte Teil der Handschrift, die Evangelien Lukas und Johannes, kamen im Jahre 1409 nach Cividale, wo sie sich noch heute befinden. In diese Handschrift trugen verschiedene Hände am Rande und zwischen den Zeilen Namen der Pilger ein, die im 9. und 10. Jahrhundert das norditalienische Kloster, in dem sich die Handschrift befand, besuchten. Es handelt sich um deutsche, serbische, kroatische, bulgarische, slo- {120} venische und westslavische Namen. Die einstimmige Meinung bis jetzt war, daß die meisten von den Trägern slavischer Namen, bei denen die Herkunft nicht ausdrücklich als bulgarisch, serbisch oder kroatisch zu erkennen ist, Slovenen waren. Das wurde vor allem aus zwei Gründen angenommen: 1. hatten die Slovenen von allen Slaven den günstigsten Zutritt nach Norditalien und 2. waren sie in dieser Zeit von allen Slaven am weitesten christianisiert. In der Einleitung zu seiner Abhandlung schreibt Stanislav: „Die Stammeszugehörigkeit der slavischen Namen aus dem Evangelium Cividale war so lange unmöglich zu bestimmen, solange wir nicht wußten, welche Slaven in Pannonien im Mittelalter gewohnt haben. Bis jetzt habe man gedacht, daß Pannonien von Slovenen bewohnt gewesen wäre. Mit Hilfe der historischen Ortsnamenkunde habe ich erkannt, daß der größte Teil dieses Gebietes von Slovaken bewohnt war. Ihre Wohnsitze reichten im Westen bis zur Raab, im Süden bis weit über denPlattensee, im Osten des Plattensees bevölkerten sie den größten Teil der Komitate Somogy und Tolna, ihre Existenz kann hier bis ins 15. Jahrhundert verfolgt werden31." Auf diese These gestützt, erklärt Stanislav, daß auch jene drei Namen aus der Conversio, die er noch 1939 als südslavisch bezeichnete 27 mit größter Sicherheit slovakisch seien. Dabei erklärt er selbst, daß bei der von ihm eingeschlagenen Methode Fehler möglich sind, weil manche Namen, die bei den Westslaven üblich waren, auch bei den Kroaten und Slovenen in Erscheinung treten. Bei der Bestimmung der Namen aus dem Evangelium von Cividale bedient sich Stanislav folgender Methode: Alle Personen, die in der Gesellschaft Rastislavs, Svetopolks und Kocels nach Italien gereist sind, betrachtet er als slovakisch. Die Namen, die in der Handschrift in unmittelbarer Nähe der Namen Pribinas und Kocels stehen, gehören nach Pannonien, und weil dieses Gebiet nach Stanislav überwiegend slovakisch war, sind auch diese Namen slovakisch. In einigen Fällen reisen nach Stanislav auch Südslaven, Kroaten und Slovenen mit den Slovaken nach Norditalien. Bei der Bestimmung dieser Namensgruppen kann man nach Stanislav nur mit einer größeren oder kleineren Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Entscheidung treffen. Von etwa 350 Namen hat Stanislav 276 und drei unvollständige als slovakisch, 43 als fraglich (sie können sowohl slovakisch als {121} auch slovenisch oder kroatisch sein) und einige als nicht slovakisch, wohl aber als südslavisch bezeichnet. Vor Stanislav haben sich mit diesen Namen zwei Historiker, Fr. Kos und Fr. Racki, befaßt 32. Stanislav hat mehrere Namen und einige Fragmente für slavisch erklärt, die seine Vorgänger entweder nicht für slavisch gehalten haben oder überhaupt nicht beachtet haben. Nun zur Überprüfung des Materials33: eban liest St.(anislav) (J)eban(i>) und vergleicht es mit „Jebavy", dem Künstlernamen 0. Bfezinas ; — wenn diese Lesung stimmt, kann man m. E. damit besser das skr. Part, perf . pass. jeben vom Vb .jebati, das alles mögliche Schlechte bedeutet, vergleichen. In der Zeit um 1220 ist uns im Gebiet um Marburg/Drau, ein ,supanus Jeben' bekannt. (Dopsch, Die landesf ürstl. Urbare, S. 23. prebrasclava liest St. pre Braslav^ und hält es für slovak. wegen der Vorsilbe pre, die er als mittelslovak. Präp. pre auffaßt. — Auch im Skr. sind uns Namen mit dieser Vorsilbe bekannt ; Maretic3* erklärt sie wie folgt: „Einige Namen, die vom Volke als Adjektiva empfunden worden sind, bekamen die Partikel pre- vorgesetzt, nach Analogie konnte pre- auch vor die Substantiva treten (skr. Premužić u. ä.)." Besondersin Fällen, wo die richtige Zusammensetzung nicht mehr klar ersichtlich war (das konnte eben bei dem PN Braslav der Fall gewesen sein), liegt das klar auf der Hand. — Zu dem PN Braslav stellt St. den ON Bratislava (Braslawespurch, Preslawaspurch, Brezelauspurk) und vergleicht damit den russ. ON Braslav, nördlich von Minsk. — In jedem Ortsrepertorium jedoch kann man sich überzeugen, daß solche ON auch in den slldslav. Ländern bekannt sind: bei Cilli gibt es Braslovce, bei Samobor Braslovje.Racki und Kos haben den Namen als Pribislava gelesen, was natürlich falsch sein kann. Wenn aber die Lesung St.s auch richtig wäre, so ist damit noch nicht der slovak. Charakter des Namens bewiesen. {122} pressdboda liest St. pre Sobotg. Wegen des vorher erwähnten pre sei auch dieser Name slovak. Der PN Sobota ist im öech. ON Sobotice erhalten. — Solche Namen findet man, was St. unbekannt ist, häufig auch im Südslav. : Sobetinci bei Pettau, Soboöani bei Agram, Soboöevo bei Laibach, Sobota in Prekmurje. Daß der PN Sobota auch im Südslav. existiert hat, beweißt uns der heutige FN Subotic. St. leitet Sobota von sobi = adiumentum ab, erwägt aber auch dieMöglichkeit, es von S^^d^ abzuleiten und vergleicht damit den slovak. ON Zbudza, den öech. PN Zbud, den p. Zbad u. ä. — Man kann m. E. aber auch eine Ableitungaus sqbota = Samstag in Erwägung ziehen. PN- und ON-Bildungen mit den Wochentagen sind ja bekannt: z. B. Soboth, (>s?6o/o) nordwestlich von Hohenmauthen, Windisch- landsberg heißt slov. Podöetrtek, der PN Petichg = Petek — Freitag, IMDK II, S. 59. uitgauo liest St. als Vit(i, e, o)g = itio entstanden sein kann. In diesem Zusammenhang führt er den Namen des großmährischen Fürsten Rastislav an, der in einigen Quellen Rastic, bzw. Rastiz genannt wird, und behauptet, es handle sich hier um das Suffix -ic* = itjo, also um eine westslav. Erscheinung. Im Südslav. müsste man in diesem Fall ein k oder ein f> erwarten, was in den Urkunden auch tatsächlich der Fall ist. Es gibt gar keine Notwendigkeit, das -c sowohl in Eastic als auch in Zilie (wenn es sich nicht um Ziha handelt) aus -t\ herzuleiten. Schon Ljapunov hat nachgewiesen39, daß Rastic gar nicht unbedingt westslav. sein muß. Personennamen auf -ic sind im Südslav. bekannt: Maretic führt sie an. Auch im Liber confr. vet. finden wir den Namen Mosiz (9. Jh.), um das Jahr 1000 wird in einer Urkunde ein Ragici erwähnt, ebenso ein Treuiz, im 12. Jahrhundert finden wir im Necrol. Admuntense den Namen Zweriz, ebenso im Liber confr. Seccoviensis, wo wir einen „Zwantiz" antreffen, usw. In siliz kann also entweder das Suffix -c oder –ic stecken, ja sogar -i6 < aus -itio wäre nicht unmöglich, denn die Freisinger Denkmäler schreiben für 6 < tj nicht, wie St. behauptet, k, sondern c, cc, ch, ck und k. Dieser letzte Laut hat nicht nur die Uberpalatale Explosive t\ sondern auch das sloven. palatale c ausgedrückt. Der Name Siliz ist also in jeder Lesung weder ausgesprochen slovak. noch ausgesprochen sloven.40. {124} coten liest St. Koten(b) zu slovak. kotiV — Junge werfen, Kos und Raßki haben Choten zu chotcti gelesen. — Beides ist möglich, das Vb. kotiti ist aber auch im Sloven. bekannt41. sedobra liest St. Öädobra und vergleicht damit slovak. ON Caradicej PN Carad, p. Cza-slaw u. a. Durch die in der Handschriftdarauffolgenden Punkte angeregt, haben Kos und Raöki daraus Sedobrat gemacht, was vielleicht etwas zu gewagt ist. An der Lesung Öädobra hat St. selbst Zweifel und meint, daß es auch Vfa)6edobra(b) sein könnte. Dies ist ja wahrscheinlich. St. vergleicht damit poln. ON: Sieradowo, Sieradzice, aus älter. Wzserad-. Dieser Name ist auch im Südslav. bekannt42. couar liest St. Kovarb und stellt es zu cech. kovdf. Der Name sei westslav., weil es im Südslav. kova£ lautet. — Daß dem heute so ist, bezweifelt niemand. Im 9. Jahrhundert konnte aber die Sache anders sein: aksl. kovarbstvo setzt ein kovarb voraus43. radasta liest St. Eadosta, vergleicht damit ßech. ON Radostin, Radostice und meint, es handle sich wahrscheinlich um einen westslav. Namen, denn im Südslav. fänden wir keine solche Bildungen; er weiß aber nicht, daß es bei Osijek den Ort Radostan, bei Bela Crkva Radosti, bei Bihac Radostovo gibt, um nur einige herauszugreifen. Diese ON sind auch Miklosich bekannt (S. 92). menedraga liest St. Mvnidrag zu mbn£- cogitare, dazu vergleicht er cech.Mnislav. Kos hat hier Manjdraya gelesen, was sicher nicht richtig ist. — Ich glaube,daß man es hier ohne Zweifel mit dem Dat. des Pron. pers. mbnZ -f- drag, wie z. B. Sebedrag, zu tun hat. trebelio liest St. Trebeh zu Wz. treb-. Dazu vergleicht er einige Cech. und slovak. ON mit dieser Komponente, die lange Reihe der südslav. läßt er bis auf einen unberücksichtigt44. gomer liest St. Go(ji)men, Kos hat Gojmir gelesen. — Der Name kommt öfters vor, in der Conversio, im sogenannten Liber con- {125} frat. vet. in Salzburg, und wenn man von einem Namen behaupten kann, daß er südslav. sei, so ist das bei den Namen mit der Komponente -goj- der Fall. Denselben Namen in der Conversio hat St. für sloven. erklärt. souuinnao liest St. Sobina zu soH = adiumentum ; vgl. oben bei pres- soboda. gonimer liest St. Gonitnen zu gom = pulsio und vergleicht damit einige cech. ON; der Name ist aber auch im Südslav. bekannt45. rasmene liest St.Razmem zu raz -\- men = meinen. Kos und Raeki haben Rasan, bzw. Rasmen gelesen. In raz- sieht St. das alte mittelslovak. raz-, das bekanntlich eine südslav. Erscheinung im Zentralslovak. ist*6. kasno liest St. Kaz(b)m und vergleicht damit r. Kazmcn, slovak. Kazaneck, Kazimier. Im Zweifel ist er, ob Cazan im Lib. confr. vet. hieher gehört. — Der Name Kazimir ist auch im Südslav. bekannt47. uitamusclo liest St. Vltomysh, er vergleicht damit cech. Vitoslava, p. Witoslaw, s. Vitomir. — Solche Namen sind im S üdslav. mindestens so häufig wie im Westslav.48. musclonna liest St. Myslona, Myslom, Kos Hislena — der Name kann sowohl süd- als auch westslav. sein49. negot liest St. Negotfa) zu nöga = cura und vergleicht damit s. Negota, russ. Negoiin, Negutin. — Man kann es aber auch als Ne -f- godi lesen, in beiden Fällen gibt es auch südslav. Entsprechungen 5o. lala liest St. Lala, der Ursprung ist ihm unbekannt, er führt nur s. PN Lala, Lalica usw. neben einigen slovak. ON an. — Bei dem PN handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um ein Lallwort; muß aber dieser Name überhaupt slav. sein? trebenna liest St. Trebena und vergleicht cech. Treben, s. oben bei trebelio und unten bei trehenta! Die Tatsache, daß sich die Träger der Namen von menedraga bis trebenna in der Gemeinschaft mit Rastislav befinden, gibt St. die Gewißheit, daß es sich hier um slovak. Namen und um Slovaken {126} handelt, was zweifelhaft ist. Auch die folgenden zwei Namen sollen nach St. slovak. sein : tesina liest St. Tesina, Raöki und Kos haben Tesina gelesen. St. vergleicht damit öech. Uteäen, s., russ., öech. Teäa. — Hätte er Gradivo in die Hand genommen, hätte er gesehen, daß zwischen 954 und 991 in Karantanien ein „vir nobilis Tessina cognomine Rapoto" gelebt hat51. Von der nächsten von St. zusammengefaßten Gruppe soll nach seiner Meinung nur der erste Name südslav. sein. doblisclaug liest St. Dobl'islam,, der südslav. Charakter ist durch das epenthetische V bewiesen. Kos und Ra£ki haben Dobislav gelesen. godesclaua liest St. Godeslavb(a)> Kos hat Godeslava gelesen. St. führt verschiedene cech., slovak., p. und einen skr. Beleg an. Die lange Reihe der übrigen südslav. Belege führt er gar nicht an52. zelesclaua liest St. Ze\eslav^ya\ Kos und Raöki haben Züeslava, bzw. Zleslava gelesen, auch St. gibt diese Möglichkeit zu. — Für den westslav. Charakter spricht gar nichts53. lieh . . . liest St. Lieh . . . und stellt es als Fragment zu Lichomer. lieh . . . muß überhaupt kein slav. Name sein. soguigai liest St. Sobigojh oder Sobigojb, wegen des o in sobe sei der Name slovak., s. oben bei sdbes. ermescuent liest St. {J)ärhmesvet{%) und vergleicht damit westslav. Jar- molec und russ. Jermolinci. Die südslav. Namen erwähnt er nicht54. semia liest St. Sembja = mancipia, Großfamilie, und vergleicht es mit slovak. ON Semetes zu PN Semetech u. a. (Die südslav. Namen, wie Semidrag, Semiuitus erwähnt er nicht.) Auch die Möglichkeit der Zugehörigkeit zu zem'a = terra wird erwogen. In diesem Falle würde das Fehlen des sogenannten epenthetischen V auf den westslav. Ursprung des Namens deuten ; weil die folgenden zwei Namen nach St. sicher slovak. sind, meint er, daß auch dieser einem Slovaken gehört habe. presclauonte liest St.pre Slavotg, Kos hat Braslav gelesen. Der slovak. Charakter sei durch die Präp. pre bestimmt, s. oben. Zu Slavqta vergleicht er russ. ON Slavuta, öech. Slavata (aus Slaveta), Slavetin, p. Slawieta. — Auch das Südslav. kennt PN Slaveta, davon ON Slavetiö bei Agram55. {127}